Dr. Habit
Dr. Boris Habit, 'more commonly referred to as '"Dr. Habit" is the main antagonist of Smile For Me. As the creator and overseer of The Habitat, his main objective is to draw in as many estranged, traumatized, or otherwise "unhappy" people as possible to The Habitat for the "Big Event". (This page contains many spoilers for the late-game and story content, read at your own risk!) Personality Initially through the website advertisement and in the first PSA video the Flower Kid sees, Dr. Habit presents himself as happy and caring. However, he is stilted enough to come off as uncanny through his eccentric speech patterns; which involve an an overuse of typos, improper grammar, and smiley face emoticons. Though inviting and friendly, if Flower Kid cheers up the Habiticians, Dr. Habit slowly becomes more unsettling and passive-aggressive, believing that making people happy should only be his job. He quickly starts acting jealous and cold, singling out Flower Kid with threatening messages as punishment for giving the Habiticians "false hope". He repeatedly mentions the "Big Event" as something the Habiticians should "save their smiles" for, and even encourages residents to dwell on or exacerbate their depression to combat the spreading happiness. Seemingly he's had this mean streak even before the Flower Kid arrives, mocking Kamal and Randy's problems either maliciously or obliviously. It's implied he did the same to Wallus. Alongside his vindictiveness however, he's also been known to be very sensitive about his work and shows signs of depression. Tiff was unable to break her contract with Habit due to him breaking down sobbing whenever she tried to quit or rejected one of his songs, although this could be interpreted manipulatively. His Carnival Attendants, who seem to be made from crumpled paper or metal, all refer to him as "dad" or "father" to different degrees, and when inspecting objects related to Habit such as the crumpled pages or the Tooth Lily, the Fortune Teller implies or outright states that he "hasn't been happy in a long time". The crux of Smile For Me's plot and the Big Event, Habit is obsessed with teeth to the point of stealing them out of other peoples' mouths. It is unclear if this is so that he can implant them in himself to become a "bioweapon" of happiness and smiles, or so he can implant these in others to make more people smile (Crack a few chickens to make an omelette). The source of his interest is unclear, but his diary pages suggest that he's always had an interest in them, likely what led him to becoming a dentist. It seems he's also always been rather disconcerting when working, as his diary pages also mention all his patients running away from him screaming. He also takes poor care of or insult to teeth very personally, even feeling that only good happy people deserve perfect teeth. Despite his frightening methods, Kamal describes Habit as having a soft spot in him still, which reveals itself when confronting him with the Tooth Lily. His demeanor instantly shifts to eloquent and somber in stark contrast to his manic and disturbing mannerisms while extracting the Flower Kid's teeth, and he seems ashamed of his actions after seeing the Flower Kid cheering the Habiticians up by being personal and considerate. He's also very lonely and seems to dislike himself, becoming very surprised and glad if the Flower Kid agrees to be his friend. In the bad ending, it's noted that Habit doesn't make a move against Flower Kid, and seems to believe he deserves to die, stating that a "younger him would've done the same". After Flower Kid makes the finishing blow on him, he calls them "Flower Hero", implying that Dr. Habit sees himself as the villain. Though the places he applies them are particular and strange, even scary, Habit has always been patient and dedicated to what he loves. As a child he took the time and cared enough to make his lily grow, even remarking as an adult that the gardening process is very specific and secret. The posters scattered around The Habitat are most likely all his own designs, and The Habitat itself serves as its own example of how far he's willing to go when making something he cares about. Other examples of his creations include Martha, the carnival games and robots, presumably his puppet of himself, and the songs he wrote for Tiff to sing. Backstory 1967.jpg|Habit's Diary 1974.jpg|Habit's Diary 1983.jpg|Habit's Diary 1988.jpg|Habit's Diary 1990.jpg|Habit's Diary Habit's earliest diary page is dated June 4th, 1967, which is mentioned to be when he was 10 years old in the second journal page. His parents are both doctors, and are described as never smiling, his father in particular shown as a terrifying figure that becomes angry with him for his interest in flowers. Habit mentions missing several teeth as a child, and the slideshow on the roof has a slide with one of Habit's teeth missing and a bloody nose after his flower pot has been destroyed, implying recurring harm and potentially abuse in his home life. It's possible his multiple missing teeth were caused by this event. During middle school and high school, he was made fun of by other kids, which he internalized as having to do with his teeth. He was already interested in trying to make others smile when he was young, but it stuck with him as he grew older through his parents pressuring him to become a doctor as well, rather than a florist like he wanted. By the time he entered college, he was continuing to observe sadness around him as he pursued a doctorate, likely at his parents' demands, and he went into dentistry as an outlet for his interests and budding equivalence with good teeth and being happy. Habit wasn't happy as a questionable dentist, apparently causing many patients to run away from him screaming, and he decided to leave the practice officially sometime in October of 1988, if his incorrectly dated diary page can be trusted. By this time he had become very bitter about his lack of teeth, going so far as to describe sad people with full sets of teeth as hogging all the good teeth. Though it is unknown what Habit did in the years between the third and the fourth diary pages, sometime after quitting dentistry Habit began having dreams about creating The Habitat, in his own teeth-centered way. He would spend the next two years building and beginning to advertise The Habitat as a place for sad people to recover, and began stealing teeth. At some point between the creation of the Habitat and the beginning of the game, Habit destroyed most of his diary and hid the remaining pages around The Habitat, which were later found by various Habiticians. It is also unknown just when he hired Kamal and Wallus in particular, and how much they knew about his teeth-stealing schemes, but at some point he mocked them both enough for them to quit their positions and hide away from him. Relationships Employees * Kamal Bora: Former assistant * Jimothan Botch: Bartender for The Lounge * Wallus Breadbear: Former janitor * Gillis Socco: His bouncer for The Lounge * Tiff Webber: Contracted singer for The Lounge Other * Martha * Flower Kid * Dr. Habit's Parents Trivia * Dr. Habit's first name is not revealed unless the protagonist reads his diary entries or takes a photo of him. * His birthday on the official Dr. Habit Twitterhttps://twitter.com/drhabit is listed as January 1st, 1957. ** This would make him a Capricorn. * He has enjoyed gardening ever since he was a child, though he has a particular attachment and liking for Erythronium plants, also known as Tooth Lillies. * A re-enactment of the website he puts up to advertise The Habitat can be viewed on an official pagehttp://smileformegame.com/, though containing much more compared to the one in-game. ** This, along with his official Twitter, implies Dr. Habit frequents the internet, and has knowledge of web-development and social media. * Randy describes Dr. Habit as "smelling like loose change." This can be a reference to smelling rusty like blood, or the metallic scent of laughing gas. This is further supported by Randy if you do not make him happy, where he says that the gas in the air "smells like coins and candy." * In a livestream with Yugo and Gabe, they state that Dr. Habit has a Russian accent. * Yugo, Gabe, and their friends from Team Egg are big supporters of the idea that Habit is transgender.https://youtu.be/IYFOgKcoffg?t=3760 ** In a Q&A livestream "Habit trans" is stated multiple times, and later on the creators discuss how they cannot think of any reason why any character could not be interpreted as trans. ** This is further supported by having his puppet form say "trans rights!" in the same livestream. ** In the Q&A livestream as well as in tweets, Yugo has specified that aside from information in the game or supplemental material (like the Steam cards) character backstories are up to interpretation and not for her or Gabe to dictate. * Habit appears to either have a crush on or is in a relationship with Kamal, as implied by one of Kamal's steam trading cards which depicts Kamal surrounded by gifts and love letters from Habit. * Habit is 7'4 feet tall.https://twitter.com/yugsly/status/1182873187412922370?s=19 Gallery BORISPHOTO.png|Dr. Habit's photo Eyes-resources.assets-541.png|Dr Habit's eyes Creepy happy 2-resources.assets-872.png|Creepy Happy Creepy happy-resources.assets-341.png|Creepy Happy Evil plotting or general sinister 2-resources.assets-747.png|Evil plotting or general sinister Evil plotting or general sinister-resources.assets-98.png|Evil plotting or general sinister Excited 2-resources.assets-640.png|Excited Excited-resources.assets-633.png|Excited Too many teeth 2-resources.assets-830.png|Too many teeth Too many teeth-resources.assets-781.png|Too many teeth Punched-resources.assets-469.png|Punched Falling-resources.assets-319.png|Falling Kisshabit-resources.assets-712.png|Kiss Habit Quiet or asking a question-resources.assets-340.png|Quiet or asking a question Relieved happy-resources.assets-610.png|Relieved happy Satisfied-resources.assets-99.png|Satisfied Surprised-resources.assets-132.png|Surprised Sad wistful-resources.assets-126.png|Sad wistful Sad resigned-resources.assets-53.png|Sad resigned Oh no-resources.assets-141.png|Unused sprite. Graffiti 1.png|Graffiti Graffiti 7.png|Graffiti Puppethabit.png|Puppet Habit HabitCheer.gif|HabitCheer HabitSign.gif|HabitSign HabitShocked.gif|HabitShocked HabitLove.gif|HabitLove HabitCustomers.gif|HabitCustomers HabitClick.gif|HabitClick HabitWave.gif|HabitWave joinb th e hab b tat.png|Habit's Redbubble sticker 01 Nod to say yes.gif|Nod to say yes. 02 What will you say|What will you say? 03 Shake to say no.gif|Shake to say no. 04 Use your bouquet!.gif|Use your bouquet! 05 Hmm... What to use....gif|Hmm... What to use... 06 Lookie lookie!.gif|Lookie lookie! 07 Shuffle shuffle!.gif|Shuffle shuffle! 08 Nighty night.gif|Nighty night :-) shadowhabit sticker.png|Shadow Habit's Redbubble Sticker Dr habit art.jpeg|Shadow Habit D7TTWjdUwAUFxiE.jpeg|Habit on the OST album cover|link=https://twitter.com/yugsly/status/1131761801786298368 D8ls7IvUcAAwTyG.jpeg|Thanks for the support! D-ckQmDUcAIquRx.jpeg|Habit drawn at the end of a livestream 20% off.jpeg|20% off! References Category:Characters Category:Habiticians